rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Francesco Rizzoli, Sr.
This article is about the Francesco Rizzoli, Sr.. You may be looking for his son, Francesco Rizzoli, Jr., who his friends refer to as Frankie Rizzoli. Francesco "Frank" Rizzoli, Sr. is the father of Jane, Frankie and Tommy. He runs the family plumbing business, Rizzoli & Sons. Season One Frank appears once or twice in season one. He appears in 1.7 Born to Run cheering on Jane when she runs in the Boston marathon with Maura, but a runner gets shot down. Season Two Frank never makes an appearance in the second season. He is, however, mentioned often. During Jane's recovery from her and Frankie Jr.'s shooting, Frank's fighting with Angela, his wife, had gotten worse. Other than that, they have been having serious financial problems as his business is failing and they have been living off a second mortgage. When they found out that they are losing their house, they put it on sale. In "We Don't Need Another Hero", he doesn't attend the event honoring Jane as a hero because he and Angela had a big fight and he told her that he wanted a divorce, so Angela told Frank not to attend, else she might kill him. Angela opens up and cries to her children about this. He is also often discussed by Jane, Frankie and Maura, since he hasn't been in contact with his children much, and Frankie thinks that their father has a girlfriend in Florida. Season Three A year after leaving Angela, Frank returns in "Dirty Little Secret". He later reveals to an impatient Jane that he is getting married to Lydia, a girl Tommy introduced to him during one of their secret meetings in Boston, and that he was going to ask Angela for an annulment. He later goes to the Boston Police Department's Division One Cafe to let Angela sign the annulment papers, and he and Angela get into a very heated argument. Angela refuses to sign the papers because it would make their children illegitimate. Season Four Frank Rizzoli returned in season 4 episode 14 "Just Push Play" , Tommy brought him to maura's house, where frankie and jane were with maura and then angela walked in with Lieutenant Cavanaugh and told Frank Sr she did not want to see him and why he left her holding the bag with the dept from the IRS. Later Jane went to see Frank at his hotel and he told her he has prostate cancer and wanted her to tell her mother because he needed them. Angela and Tommy go with Frank to his doctors appointment to find out more information about his cancer. Angela is the one to tell Jane that his cancer looks bad. Frank goes to dinner with Angela. Jane, Maura, Sean, Tommy and Frankie at Maura's house. Frank gets drunk and starts bagging on everyone, after he bags on them Tommy, Frankie and Sean leave not before Frank and Sean have a go at eachother. Towards the end of the episode Frank apologizes to Jane, Angela and Maura and tells them that his cancer is treatable and ask Jane for forgivness, when Frank tells them he wants to move back to Boston Angela tells him they both have new lives and he should stay in Florida he hugs Jane and leaves. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Rizzoli family